Нарвался
by Feanor90
Summary: Сорвиголова в храме джедаев. Возможность применять правила Ордена джедаев на практике в свое удовольствие...бывает ли такое?


Нарвался

_**Нет**__** Эмоций есть Покой**_

Сегодня даже медитация не понадобилась, чтобы достичь такого состояния. Сила окружала его везде. Она была его союзником и помощником. Она подавливала любые чувства, желания, страхи. Обычно такой гармонии с Силой трудно достичь, но не сегодня и не сейчас. Мысли не мешали ему, а внутренний, уверенный голос подсказывал ему что делать. Нечеткие картинки проносились перед глазами. Он ощущал свое умеренное дыхание.

_**Нет **__**Невежества есть Знания **_

Чтобы преодолеть препятствие необходимо следовать законам физики. Здесь на планете достаточно большая гравитация, поэтому даже гравиборд не позволит взлететь выше чем на метр. Как простой финт этого достаточно, но сейчас необходимо преодолеть препятствия. Использовать Силу конечно можно, но это слишком просто и без экстрима. Но если же достаточно увеличить скорость, тогда гравиборд перескочит на боковую стенку и сможет проехать метра два впред, инерция и гравитация завершат свое дело. Так! Скорость подходящая, момент истины!!!! Да! Победный жест и он несется дальше.

_**Нет Хаоса есть Г**__**армония**_

Да и какой хаос может быть в тихих и уютных стенах Храма Джедаев. Слишком рано чтобы коридоры были заполнены падаванами, рыцарями или магистрами, хотя магистры порой любят прогуляться рано по утру. Но это случается крайне редко, так как прогулке они предпочитают медитацию.

_**Нет Страсти есть Безмятежность**_

На такой скорости, любая страсть, поспешность, неготовность – есть причина возможного падения. Он это прекрасно знает. Страсть крайне нежелательна, когда съезжаешь по перилам лестницы. Любое эмоциональное волнение может привести к неизбежному падению. Он это знает и потому все еще на гравиборде… Все еще!...

«Все еще» не может длиться вечность…

Очередной поворот и быстрота реакции, которую он так усердно совершенствовал в конце концов понадобилась. За поворотом коридор сужался. В столь ранее время, редко встречаемые магистры ровным шагом шли по коридору. Магистр Мейс Винду и магистр Йода явно не догадывались, что в столь ранний час падаван будет использовать знания Кодекса Джедаев на практике, летя верхом на гравиборде.

У бедного падавана не было времени на размышления и вспоминания всех противных законов физики. Он перенес вес на правую часть гравиборда, это позволило миновать ему встречи лоб в лоб с магистром Винду. Но оставалась еще одна «маленькая» проблема. Магистр Йода. Падаван понятия не имел, что будет если он врежется в самого уважаемого члена Совета Ордена Джедаев и знать он этого не хотел. Инерция просто не позволит ему миновать магистра Йоду, вся надежда на Силу. Которая не оставила его и в этот раз. Он прерпрыгнул «маленького магистра»

Магистр Винду тоже неплохо знает физику. Достаточно остановить гравиборд, как самоуверенный падаван зделает эффектный переворот, который завершиться грациозным падением. Небольшое усилие и доска осталась на месте, а падаван кувыркнувшись в воздухе грациозно приземлился на ноги.

Да магистр Винду этого не ожидал, у падавана явно прогресс в единении с Силой. Что ж надо его совершенствовать.

- Падаван Тикхо, очень хорошо, что даже рано утром вы совершенствуете свое познание Силы. Ваш учитель в какой-то степени может гордится вами! – это была обычная, спокойная интонация мастера Винду, но ему она не сулили ничего хорошего. В глазах Мейса Винду плясали недобрые огоньки.

Не надо быть джедаем, чтобы понять ты **НАРВАЛСЯ!**

Темнокожий джедай взглянул на Йоду, который кивнул в ответ.

- Я думаю ему самое время потренироваться, не так ли магистр Йода?

- Именно магистр Винду! В тренировочный последуй зал, падаван!

_**Нет С**__**мерти есть Сила**_

Изрядно вспотевший, еле живой, Тикхо вполз в раздевалку и повалился на скамью. Изнурительная тренировка под пристальным взглядом могучих магистров-джедаев, когда главное не показать слабость, которая так и рвется наружу, приблизила его вплотную к пониманию пятой догмы Ордена Джедаев: «Нет смерти есть Сила».

**Так близко к Силе он никогда еще не был**

- Практика для джедаев - к совершенству путь! – проговорил магистр Йода


End file.
